


Reaction

by Morgane (smilla840)



Series: Spontaneity [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal, and beta'ed by sunhawk.

The kiss was short and almost sweet, but Ryan’s brain soon kicked back in and left him wondering what on earth he was doing.

He pulled back rather abruptly, eyes wide with shock and a little panic. Eric hadn’t reacted in any way, staring right back at him with a blank expression on his face, and Ryan had to convince himself that no, he wasn’t going to run, because he had put himself into this mess and they could now behave like adults and talk about it. Eric had always appeared to be a rather open-minded kind of guy, and if he wasn’t interested – which, let’s face it, he probably wasn’t – it most likely wouldn’t be the first time someone showed an interest he didn’t return. Male someones included. Right?

Except Eric still hadn’t said or done anything, and really, if he didn’t soon, no one would blame Ryan for freaking out and seriously started considering an escape plan. He had made the first – or second, depending on how you looked at it – move and it was Eric’s turn now. Ryan was pretty sure it was how those things worked.

That was when the door opened and Natalia, of all people, came in.

Ryan really, really hated her sometimes.

Eric and Ryan both took a guilty step backward, although they already were at a more than respectable distance. Luckily, Natalia looked as bad as Eric had all day and didn’t seem to notice. She shot them a quick look and hurried to her own locker, avoiding them. That was all their interactions came down to these days, and Ryan was grateful for it.

Still, for once, her presence had one advantage: it broke the uneasy stand-off between the two men and seemed to give Eric the jolt he needed to come back to himself. He finally tore his eyes away from Ryan, glancing at Natalia and then back to Ryan, with an expression on his face Ryan couldn’t quite decipher – there was anger for sure, but whether it was directed at Ryan or Natalia was anyone's guess.

And really, freaking out now.

The first kiss had been so easy. Eric had been drunk, he had been a little tipsy himself, and it had been… safe, in a way. He hadn’t regretted it, still didn’t, except it had pushed him to go and do it again. Now this second kiss… Ryan wasn’t too sure it had been such a good idea. Choosing to do it in the locker room at the _lab_ , a very bad one for certain. But Eric had asked, and while Ryan was sure he hadn’t been quite expecting _this_ , he had just… gone with the flow. Which was the very reason he usually never did, not in his private life anyway. Work was a different matter entirely – there, at least, he trusted his instincts. Relationships… were trickier.

“Look…” he started nervously, because it was time to do some damage control. And who cared if Natalia was still rummaging through her bag, it couldn’t wait. “Forget it okay?”

Trying to make a quick escape – who cared now anyway? He had already blown it – he was still berating himself when a hand on his arm stopped him from going any further.

“Wait!”

“Look it’s alright, okay? Just forget I did anything.” Ryan muttered and took another couple of steps towards the door, dragging Eric along since he still hadn’t let go.

“Damn it, Ryan, will you just give me a minute!” Eric sounded more urgent now, but Ryan was past listening.

In fact, he almost snorted, because he thought he had already given plenty of time to Eric to do _something_ , anything. Then again, he had the weird feeling that time wasn’t running quite the right way so he couldn’t have sworn it either.

Natalia had abandoned her purse by now, gawking at them openly, and Ryan really really wanted to leave.

“Really, you don’t have to say anything, I…”

Oh.

Eric was kissing him.

Okay. He got the point.

And it had definitely been worth the trouble tempesting through his life in the past 24 hours.

Eric was worth the trouble.


End file.
